The invention relates to a man-machine interface (MMI), and more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling electronic devices with a digital camera module and a sensor module.
The MMI is the means by which people interact with an electronic apparatus. The MMI comprises screen menus and icons, keyboard shortcuts, command language and online help, as well as physical buttons, dials and levers. The MMI also comprises input devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a touch screen, a joy stick, a game controller or a data glove. By using input devices of the MMI, users may manually touch, press, click, grasp or move the input devices to operate respective electronic apparatus. However, when a user is unable to manually manipulate the electronic apparatus or when the electronic apparatus is fixed in a specific position and can not be easily moved, operation thereof is hindered or prevented. As such, recently, microphones have been implemented and used as input devices of the MMI. Specifically, the microphones allow for voice control by processing human voice signals, determining speech patterns from natural language and voice recognition. Nonetheless, deficiencies exist when manual manipulation is prevented in an environment requiring no loud noises or no talking.